


A Dance

by Erinhellsing



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinhellsing/pseuds/Erinhellsing
Summary: He had always been adverse to touch. It made him nervous, paranoid, it reminded him of horrible things. But the way that he tentatively put his hand on her waist was, different.





	A Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff :3

He had always been adverse to touch. It made him nervous, paranoid, it reminded him of horrible things. But the way that he tentatively put his hand on her waist was, different. 

They were undercover, this specific case had required her to accompany him. Something about how the security would be able to block out the headset, he did not care. What mattered is that she was here, with him. Because of this, he was nervous, more on edge than normal. Naturally, she noticed, she always did. The way that he stayed close to her, rather than going deeper into the Russian mansion to explore the full range of his possibilities. She told him to go, she can sit at the bar and schmooze for information, and she would get back to him if she found anything, but he refused. He felt the need to protect her. He wanted to be nearby if something happened. 

She wanted to distract him, make him relax just a little bit. So when a slow song started playing she saw her opportunity. She asked him to dance, said that it was a good way to blend in and get a different perspective on the room. His hesitation led her to take his arm and pull him into the center of the room. He did not flinch, or tense when she touched him, at least, not visibly. She noted that he still seemed at the same level of nervous as he had been before, which, she supposed, was good. Soon enough, the two of them stood in the center of the large ballroom. He tentatively placed his hands on her waist, and she moved hers to his shoulders. They had never been this close before, but it was not unwelcome. They swayed gently to the music. Neither one of them bothered to speak, it was not necessary for them. Instead she just leant her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes, relaxing into him. What she could not see was the hint of a smile that was on the man’s face as his crystal blue eyes scanned the room. 

“Target spotted.” He whispered, his breathe warm against her ear. She smiled.

“Excellent work 47.” She replied. The song ended and she slowly pulled away from him. “Now go on, finish your mission.”


End file.
